A Fluffy Christmas
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Rin goes to Kagome's for Christmas and decides to go back to the past to give lord Sesshoumaru a gift. It's both their first Christmas together!


Hello everyone! This is my first Christmas fic! I decided to do one because it Tis the season to be jolly! I am indeed in that such mood! I love Christmas and think that its joy should be spread around. : ) : ) I'm gunna try to make this a one chapter story. It seems to be that important to me. I came up with this idea last night before I fell asleep. You guess it… I was listening to Christmas songs: ) : ) Okay, well have fun with this story because I think it will be very cute. As some people might say, all hail one shots!

**A Fluffy Christmas**

_**Rin's P.o.v. **_

Kagome had brought everyone down her side of the well, except for the wolf demon Koga. She had even invited lord Sesshoumaru to come along as well, but staying in a room with Inuyasha didn't seem to suit him. I felt bad for leaving lord Sesshoumaru behind but he had insisted that I go along with Kagome and the others.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked him with some confusion.

"Go along Rin. I don't understand this Christmas thing. A human tradition doesn't interest me. You deserve to go along Rin, have some fun!" he replied tightening up my orange and beige kimono to keep me warm.

The snow was falling and there were already several layers on the ground.

"Come on Rin or everyone will leave without you!" Kagome yelled from the wooden well.

"I'll be back soon lord Sesshoumaru!" I cried running after Kagome.

'_I know. I'll come back on Christmas Eve and bring lord Sesshoumaru a Christmas gift! After all he's done for me, he deserves a little something nice!' _I thought with a wide smile.

"Sorry Kagome."

"Are you ready Rin?"

I nodded my head before waving good bye to lord Sesshoumaru. Together we jumped down the well and disappeared into another time. _'This is so cool! I never knew that stuff like this could happen!' _I was amazed by the blue light that surrounded us as a dirt ground appeared bellow us.

"Is there snow here too?" I asked Kagome as she lifted me to climb up the ladder.

Kagome laughed at my question.

"Of course there's snow here. My home is no different from yours, though it might be a little more advanced!" Kagome laughed.

"Hurry up Kagome! It's snowing!" Shippo cried happily.

'_Yeah, I love the snow!' _I thought going up the ladder as fast as I could. Opening the door I looked out into the unknown world. There was snow covering everything.

"Wow Kagome, your hut is huge!" I exclaimed pointing towards her home.

"Well, it's not exactly a hut. See, in my era we call them houses and we have cars, which you should watch out for by the way. They aren't the greatest thing to walk in front of!" she explained.

'_This place is different from back at home. I don't know what a car is!' _Shrugging my shoulders I picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Shippo who was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey!" he cried with a smile.

"Come on Shippo!" I cried picking up another handful.

Again I threw it only this time Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and it hit him instead of the small kitsune. Shippo let out an evil laugh at his friend's displeasure.

"Uh oh," I whispered as he bent down for a snowball as well.

Everyone started to laugh at the snowball fight we were having.

"Hang on and I'll go get Sota so he can play too!" Kagome said running into her house.

Inuyasha chased Shippo around with a really big snowball in his hands, ready to be thrown.

"Get back here you little runt!"

"Make me Inuyasha!"

I threw another snowball at Shippo to stop him from running away. The small kitsune fell face first into the snow and Inuyasha laughed with triumph as the large snowball was thrown.

"Not fair! Inuyasha you cheated!" Shippo screamed like a little baby.

I then picked up more snow and chucked it at Inuyasha.

"All's fair in love and war!" I laughed with a wide grin.

The two demons looked at each other and then they both picked up some more snow. _'Uh oh! This can't be good!' _I thought running away from them. Sango and Miroku laughed as they watched us fight.

"Hey Sango, Miroku! Come on in. There's no point in standing outside in the cold when we can all be inside!" Kagome called from the house.

The two smiled and walked towards the building. Inuyasha, Shippo and I continued our snowball fight for a few hours, waiting for Sota to come out, though he never did.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Inuyasha cried falling down into the snow as the white flakes continued to fall upon the three of us.

"Me neither!" Shippo said after him.

I laughed with enjoyment as my tiredness caught up with me.

"It's getting kind of cold, maybe we should go inside," I laughed as my breath showed with smoke.

'_That was fun! I hope we can do it again tomorrow!' _Smiling I left the two boys behind and went inside, out of the cold wind. Snow had covered me from head to toe. It was in my hair, all over my clothes, and some was even in my clothing.

"Well hello! I'm Kagome's mom!" a woman said as she was walking by the doorway.

"Hello," I replied shyly.

"You must be freezing! Let me run you a nice warm bath," she said with a smile.

"Okay… Thank you."

'_Warm bath? Where do they get the warm water without boiling it first?' _I wondered walking around the strange building. The fires were contained in some kind of glass bulb and there were big squares with a glass screen.

"Kagome where are you?" I yelled a little confused on where to go.

She came running around the corner and smiled at me.

"Oh sorry Rin. I didn't know that you were done outside!"

"Yeah. Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't take it anymore! No offense Kagome, but your world is weird. You have fire in a glass ball!" I replied a little confused.

She laughed at me. I was more than confused. _'I wish lord Sesshoumaru was here. I'm sure he would have enjoyed the snowball fight with Inuyasha! He probably wouldn't be so confused by all these different things!' _I thought feeling utterly stupid at the moment.

"It's okay Rin. It took Inuyasha forever to get used to everything here. Ever Since Naraku was defeated, and we used the jewel so everyone but evil demons and Jaken could pass through the well. Everything is fine here and things aren't as dangerous as in your world!" Kagome said with a smile while leading me into the kitchen.

Sango and Miroku were sitting at the table with an old man and a boy a little older than me.

"Sota, grandpa, I would like you to meet Rin!" Kagome said happily.

"H… Hello," I said kind of shyly.

"Hey Kagome, have you seen that little girl around?" the woman wondered coming into the kitchen.

"Hello," I said again.

The woman smiled a happy smile.

"The water for your bath is ready, would you like me to show you where the bathroom is?" she asked bending down to my height.

"Okay!"

I took the woman's hand and she led me up the stairway. Opening the door to a room full of steam from the water she shut the door behind me. _'They have water that comes from a tap? Do they use these strange cloths to dry off?' _I wondered seeing a fuzzy towel next to the tub of water.

"Alright, time to get wet!" I said with a wide smile.

I took off my wet kimono and hung it up on a railing to dry a little. Climbing into the tub I relaxed against the wall and hummed my little tune as I usually did while waiting for lord Sesshoumaru. _'I wonder what lord Sesshoumaru would like as a gift. He doesn't really talk that much but maybe it's because he's never had a Christmas that he could share with someone. Maybe I should get him a hat, one of those really big fuzzy red ones with the white balls on the end.' _I thought changing the tune a little to something a little more Christmas.

"Whenever Kagome decides to go out I'll do with her!" I whispered to myself and smiled at my masterful plan.

"When do you plan on going out shopping Kagome?" Sango asked her from downstairs.

"Tomorrow I guess. Christmas Eve is only two days away after all."

'_Only two days? That's not very far off! So I guess the red hat it is!' _I heard the door open from downstairs and Inuyasha came inside along with Shippo.

"I think Rin beat us Inuyasha," Shippo said mocking both himself and the dog demon.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up about it all ready!" Inuyasha cried walking into the kitchen.

'_Heh, that'll teach them to underestimate a little girl like me. I guess it doesn't really matter if they underestimate me. I'd kick their butts again anytime!' _I laughed to myself feeling the warm heat against me. About a half an hour passed and then I decided to get out since my hands were becoming prune like. My clothes were still slightly wet but I put them on anyway. _'That was a nice bath! The ones back at home aren't that great because the rivers make it more for swimming!' _I thought with a smile. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. There was Inuyasha sitting beside Kagome on some kind of cushiony furniture. Sango and Miroku were snuggled together on another kind of cushiony kind of furniture. Sota was on the floor in front of the large black box with a glass with Shippo at his side. The two had something in their hands with buttons on them and there were pictures moving on the glass screen. The woman and Kagome's grandfather were no where to be found so I assumed that they had gone to sleep. _'That box with the pictures is weird! What are they doing anyway?' _I wondered walking over to the two boys and looking closely at the things they were holding.

"You're so good at this Sota!" Shippo said pushing the buttons as fast as he could with his small hands.

"Yeah but Inuyasha can beat me at this!" Sota said with a laugh.

Inuyasha blushed slightly while looking away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha is that true?" she asked him.

"No not at all!" he lied.

Sango and Miroku laughed at him as his face became even redder than it already was.

"Hey shut up!" Inuyasha cried with annoyance.

When Sota had killed Shippo, he looked at me and Shippo fell onto his back with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It's not fair!" he cried with swirly eyes.

Sota laughed.

"Would you like to try Rin?" Sota offered.

"Sure, but how do you do this strange thing of yours?" I wondered pulling Shippo out of the way and taking his spot.

"It's called a video game. Well actually it's called a PS2 and the game we're playing is Soul Calibur 2. All you have to do is press the buttons X, Square, and O until the other player is dead!" Sota explained with a smile.

"You mean you actually want me to kill you?" I asked him confused.

Everyone seemed to get a kick out of my stupidity.

"He means fight until the player on the television screen is dead!" Miroku said with a smile.

'_Okay, so all I have to do is press these three buttons until the guy on the screen is dead. I think I can do that!' _I thought as I pushed X to pick a character called Talim.

"Don't feel bad if you lose, I understand that it's because you're a beginner at this."

"Three, two, one… Go!"

I pushed the Square and X button the most and in the end, Sota was the one who ended up losing. He had picked someone named Nightmare who was too scary looking to me.

"Wow Sota, you lost to a girl who has never played before!" Kagome said with a mocking tone.

"What?" Shippo cried sitting back up again, finally snapping out of his little pathetic loser fit.

I smiled happily at my victory and then Shippo wanted to try to beat me.

Inuyasha crossed his arms with amusement.

"Hey runt, if you can't beat Sota, then how do you expect to win against someone who beat him?" he asked mockingly.

The kitsune gave Inuyasha a cold glare at his words and then picked his character called Charade. I again picked Talim and pushed O and Square the most this time. When the two rounds were over, Shippo fell over with more tears falling down his face. _'I like this! I wonder if Inuyasha will fight me at this. These **'video games' **are fun! I could get used to this for a few days!' _

"Told ya," Inuyasha remarked with a smirk.

"You try then Inuyasha if you can beat Sota then it should be easy for you to beat Rin!" Kagome said giving him a little shove.

"All right, I will!"

Sota moved Shippo out of the way and Inuyasha took Sota's place on the floor.

"This should be interesting!" Sango laughed.

"Yes, indeed it shall!" Miroku laughed as well.

Inuyasha had done something surprising. He chose a character called Cassandra to fight with. I once again, picked Talim and got ready to battle.

"Three, two, one… Go!" the television said before we both ran at each other.

Inuyasha had done some kind of special move that I hadn't figured out had to do and took out most of my health. He then forced me into a wall and stabbed me with his sword several times before kicking b\me down for a victory.

"Ha!" he cried.

"Don't forget that there are two rounds," I said with a low voice.

"Oh, right."

'_He obviously knows what he's doing when he plays this game, so I'll have to come up with something special to knock him out for a victory of my own!' _The second round began and I ran straight at him. Pressing the O button I kicked Inuyasha down and then started to press X as fast as I could. As Talim slashed away at him, Inuyasha tried his best to block the attacks but had forgotten how to. I jumped into the air and slashed him across the back of the head to knock him to the ground, ending with my victory.

"Not so easy, is it Inuyasha?" I laughed.

"Yeah well I'll beat you this time."

"Come on Inuyasha, you can beat her!" Sota cheered.

"Go Rin, show that dog who's boss!" Sango said with laughter.

"Come on Rin," Kagome cheered on as well.

Shippo, who was still in his pathetic losing fit couldn't cheer because he was wallowing in a sea of self pity. It was up to Miroku for an even or uneven cheering faze.

"Go Rin," the monk said with an evil smile on his face just to see Inuyasha's expression.

"That's hardly fair!" Inuyasha cried, "Whatever happened to friendship?"

"I guess it went out the window as soon as Rin came along!" Sota laughed with amusement.

Inuyasha and I were in a deadlock fight. Each of us had the same amount of health and it stayed that way for most of the battle. When our health was pretty low, we both kicked at the same time and took of about the same amount of damage.

"Knock out!"

Talim was still standing with barely any health left at all.

"How is that fair? We did the same thing!" Inuyasha grumbled with annoyance towards losing.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we forgive you!" I said with a wide smile while giving him a hug.

Inuyasha pushed me off of him and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Okay, I think it's time we should all go to bed since we have a big day ahead of us!" Kagome said getting off the couch and turning off the PS2.

'_I wonder what lord Sesshoumaru is doing right now. Usually him and Jaken would be sitting around a fire of some sort but since it's still snowing out, what could he be doing?' _I asked myself getting to my feet.

"Rin, you, Shippo, and Sota can share Sota's room. Sango, you can have the guest room and Miroku can have the couch!" Kagome said walking to the stairs with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Why do I have to share my room?" Sota whined.

"Because if you don't then Santa won't leave you gifts and things for your stocking!" she said before running up the stairs.

"Right!" he said remembering the fact that it was almost Christmas.

Sota went to the stairs and I followed him with Shippo in my arms. _'Who's Santa?' _Miroku placed his staff on the floor next to the couch and rested himself upon the comfortable furniture.

"I'll see you in the morning my dearest Sango!" he said closing his eyes.

"Right!" she replied going up the stairs as well.

Poor Miroku was left downstairs all by himself with no one there to keep him company except for whatever evil creature might be lurking around the dark corners of the kitchen, jumping on the shelves, and eating whatever kind of scrap it could find.

Sota went straight to his room and since he already had his pajamas on, he went right into his covers. I sat down on the end of the bed with an already sleeping Shippo in my arms.

"Sota, who's Santa?" I asked him.

"He's a magical guy who comes to every house on Christmas Eve to give out presents and candy to all the children who have been good. If you haven't been good then he brings you a lump of coal in your stocking!" Sota explained with a yawn.

"So if lord Sesshoumaru hasn't done anything bad then Santa will bring him some presents on Christmas?" I wondered yawning as well.

"Probably, but go to sleep! It's too late to do anything!" he grumbled before falling into a dead sleep.

'_Tomorrow we're going shopping and I can ask Kagome to get me one of those red hats.' _I thought before falling asleep as well.

_**Sesshoumaru's P.o.v.**_

I walked through the snow, looking for something, anything to take away the loneliness that I felt without Rin here. I had become used to seeing her smiling face everyday and without her around there was nothing to be happy about. The only bonus about her being gone was that she was gone with that wretched Inuyasha. _'Damn, where's Jaken when you need him? I feel like pushing him around. With Naraku dead, there's no demon worth killing even though he was never worth being my enemy.' _I felt the snow in my hair. The harsh wind of winter night was brisk against my face.

"Is that little brother of mine taking care of you Rin?" I whispered looking up at the dark sky.

Closing my eyes, I stopped walking as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Sorry I took so long milord! Those villagers didn't feel like talking, so I had to coax Information out of them!" Jaken said running up behind me.

"Enough Jaken! It doesn't matter. Two days and Rin will be back, we need to stay around till then."

Ignoring Jaken, I continued to walk on as he ran after me. _'That Christmas holiday of that girl's, would it make Rin happy if I knew what it was?' _I asked myself as another gust of wind blew violently.

"Did you feel that milord?" Jaken asked me.

"Yes, the first wind of the storm!"

_**Rin's P.o.v.**_

Kagome woke us up nice and early to go shopping. I wasn't really in the mood to get out of my comfortable position on Sota's bed. Shippo was curled up in my arms and Sota was curled up near the top of his bed. When Kagome opened the door there was a large shouting downstairs which sounded like Miroku.

"Ah, where is it? Where is my staff? I left it right there last night before I fell asleep and I know that I brought it here!" the monk cried really worried.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere Miroku! I mean it couldn't have gotten far!" Kagome yelled back down the stairs.

Neither Shippo, Sota nor I woke up from the noise so Kagome found it cute that the three of us were together like we were. Running back down the stairs she grabbed a camera and brought it back up silently. With a smile on her face she took a picture and the flash woke us up. _'What was that? That flash of light, what was it?' _I asked myself trying to open my eyes but finding it difficult because I was still tired.

"Ah, Kagome what are you doing?" Sota said squirming around.

"Yeah Kagome, what was with that light?" Shippo wondered.

"I can't believe that it's missing I mean where could it have gone?" Miroku shouted from downstairs, running frantically around the house.

'_What's wrong with him?' _I wondered sitting up.

"We're going Christmas shopping today. Time to get up if you want to come along," Kagome said while standing in the doorway.

"Why do we have to get up early? Can't we just go later?" Sota grumbled.

I slid off the bed and stumbled my way to Kagome.

"Can we sleep on the way there?" I asked her tiredly.

Footsteps could be heard downstairs from all over the house but then they suddenly stopped.

"Hey look I found it! Kagome, your cat took it!" Miroku shouted with some happiness.

"Yeah, have fun with trying to get it back! He doesn't give things back easily!" Sota cried with a laugh in his tired voice.

"I'll show you who's gunna keep that staff and it's not going to be that cat!" the monk cried chasing after the cat.

"Kagome, can we go now?" I asked her trying to get pass her.

"Yeah, sure," she said moving out of the way an going down the stairs.

'_I know exactly what I'm going to get lord Sesshoumaru!' _I thought while almost falling asleep down the stairs. The cat ran by with the staff in its mouth and then Miroku followed not too far behind it.

"Come here cat! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Miroku cried chasing after the cat.

I shook my head as the noise woke me up. _'That's just weird. Why would the cat steal a staff?' _I rubbed my eyes tiredly and walked down the last step.

"Do you want anything to eat Rin before we leave?" Kagome asked me.

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry!" I said shaking my head.

"Okay, then let's go shopping!" she said happily.

"Hey wait up Kagome! I wouldn't mind getting something for Miroku!" Sango said as she ran into the room and saw Miroku still chasing after the cat.

Kagome had gotten out a red hat with a white ball on the hat.

"There, doesn't she look cute in that Santa Claus hat?" she said with a small giggle.

It felt funny since it was a little too big on me but I liked it all the same. The three of us went outside into the barely snowing outside and went down all the shrine steps. _'I want to get lord Sesshoumaru one of these Santa Claus hats. I think he would like one and he would look so good in one too!' _I thought with a smile.

"So what do you think Sesshoumaru would like Rin? I know you want to get him something!" Kagome said holding my hand as we went across a hard stone road that was black.

"I wanted to get him one of these hats. They're really fluffy and since he has that big fluffy thing I thought that maybe he would like one!" I chimed with a wide grin.

"I can just see it now, Sesshoumaru in a Santa Claus hat!" Kagome and Sango said with laughter.

'_They can laugh all they want but I think lord Sesshoumaru will like it! He's never had a Christmas before so I'll go back through the well on Christmas Eve to give it to him!' _There was a bunch of other people walking along the streets. Some of the women pointed at me and let out a small squeal. Three girls were in a group and they stopped to say hello to Kagome.

"Well hello Kagome, you're looking well today!" one of them said.

"Yeah getting better all the time," Kagome laughed.

'_Kagome was sick? I didn't know that!' _I thought a little confused.

"Aw look, she's so adorable!" said another one of the girls.

"I know, isn't she just the cutest?" Kagome said with a smile.

I looked around as if they were all crazy and went to Sango's hand instead of Kagome's. The three girls laughed and said their farewells.

"Well have fun shopping Kagome!"

"You too guys!"

Sango walked with a smile on her face as she thought on what to get Miroku.

"So Kagome, what do you plan to get Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know. He really likes chips and ramen so I might get him a big bunch of that!" Kagome laughed.

Walking down the street we went into a large building that was twenty times the size of Kagome's house.

"Wow, what is this place?" I asked amazed at the size.

"This is a mall. There are a whole bunch of stores here just like in feudal Japan only they are inside here!"

"So you mean kind of like a market?" I wondered slightly getting the point.

"Pretty much," Sango said with a smile.

It had been a while since she had had a fun time like this. When Naraku had been destroyed her brother, Kohaku, had gone missing and no one had seen him since the night of Naraku's death. So shopping like this on a holiday had made her happy. _There are so many people here! I wonder how they can make buildings so big to fit all these people in them! It's amazing on how everything is so different here!' _

"Hey Rin there are some Santa hats, want to go see which one you like?" Kagome wondered pointing to a store with a large sign that was all lit up.

"Yeah," I said excited to get lord Sesshoumaru's gift.

We passed through all the crowds of people and went into the store. There were Christmas things everywhere. Lights were hung up across the top of the ceiling and there was a beautiful tree that was elegantly decorated. On hooks there were different colours of hats. Some were red others were blue, green, or purple. There were also some that had little bells attached to them. _'Lord Sesshoumaru has a hoari with red flowers on it and everything else is white. I think I'll choose…' _

I walked up to a red hat that had golden coloured bells on the white ball.

"Wow, that's beautiful Rin!" Kagome said with a happy voice.

"Yes, very festival!" Sango replied with a small laugh, only able to imagine lord Sesshoumaru in a hat.

I smiled as Kagome took the hat away from me and brought it to the owner of the store. She paid for it and came back over to Sango and me.

"There you go Rin!" Kagome said hanging the hat back to me.

"Thank you Kagome!" I cried giving her a hug of appreciation.

Sango laughed with Kagome as we left the store. _'I can't wait for tomorrow! I can't wait to see lord Sesshoumaru again!' _I thought with a wide grin.

"Where to next Kagome?" Sango wondered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to the food court to get some lunch."

Miroku was still chasing after the cat even though three hours had passed since this morning. Sota and Shippo had gone back to playing the PS2 together. Kagome's grandfather had asked Inuyasha to help out around the shrine, which didn't really sit well with the hanyou. The two were outside, chopping wood together for when the weather got really cold. Sango, Kagome and I had come back to the house and I was completely tired from all the walking around.

"Hey, we're back!"

"Kagome," Shippo cried happily at her return.

'_So tired, never have I been tired like this. Well there was that one time with those wolves, but lord Sesshoumaru saved me and that's all the matters!' _I thought while taking off my shoes and walking to the couch.

"Rin, why don't you take your jacket off? If you go back outside you'll be cold!" Sango said with a smile on her face.

I let out a small sigh and walked back to the door to take off the coat Kagome had given me. Kagome took it and I walked back to the couch. Having my chance, I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. Inuyasha walked in the door with Kagome's grandfather right behind him.

"Did you know that it was your fault that the sacred tree wouldn't bloom for so long?" the old man said giving a fact.

"For the last time…** I DON'T CARE!**" he growled coming over to the couch as well.

Seeing me there he smirked and sat down on top of me.

"Hey, come on Inuyasha get off! I can't breathe! This isn't fair!" I cried trying to kick y legs for freedom.

Inuyasha only laughed at my actions and crossed his arms. Out of no where the cat ran by with the jingling staff and Miroku chased close behind it.

"Come on kitty! Give up the staff already! Ah, we've been at this for three hours!" Miroku said talking a leap, only to have the cat stop near the wall.

The monk flew forward, face first into the wall. Everyone stared with wide eyes (O.o) at his stupidity.

"Darn it, that's the fifth time today!" Miroku groaned getting to his feet and chasing the cat again.

We all watched him leave and then went back to our business.

"Come on Inuyasha, I really can't breathe!" I cried with some laughter.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sota all laughed together at my peril.

"Let her sleep Inuyasha. It's been a long day so far and she didn't really want to get up so early anyway!" Kagome said coming over to us.

"Yeah, waking us up at like twelve is real early," Sota said with a groan.

"Hey don't blame me because you like to sleep in really late!" Kagome said with anger in her voice.

Inuyasha sighed and got off. I fell asleep not too long after.

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch. _'Is it morning? Did I sleep that long?' _I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sat up. I saw Miroku sprawled out on the floor, talking in his sleep.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" he whispered in his sleep.

I laughed silently as I watched him. _'I took Miroku's spot on the couch so he had to sleep on the floor!' _I slipped off the couch and looked out the window, seeing even more snow fall to the ground.

"I wonder if it's snowing with lord Sesshoumaru right now," I whispered thinking about how I was going to get back through the well without anyone seeing me.

I listened for any noise and the only things I could hear were Miroku mumbling in his sleep and the jingling of Miroku's staff with the cat. _'It doesn't sound like anyone is awake so maybe if I leave a note for everyone then they won't worry and I'll get to see lord Sesshoumaru again!' _With a smile on my face I went to the kitchen and found some paper on the table with some kind of writing utensil beside it. I grabbed the object and wrote: **_Kagome, I went back down the well to see lord Sesshoumaru! Don't worry as long as he's there I'll be safe! I won't be coming back after I see him so I'll tell you this now. Thank you for being so kind and Merry Christmas! I hope you have w wonderful day with your family, as I will be with mine! From: Rin._**

Seeing the cat with Miroku's staff I smiled at it and held out a hand.

"Here kitty, give Rin the staff," I whispered slowly taking a few steps towards it.

At first it just stared but then it allowed me to pet it and I took the staff back. I found the Santa hat Kagome had bought for me and placed Miroku's staff beside him. _'I just hope everyone is happy today!' _I thought while I silently opened the door and ran to the well's shrine.

_**Sesshoumaru's P.o.v.**_

Jaken had taken Ah-Un to a cave where they wouldn't freeze to death.

"My lord, are you sure you want to look for Rin now?" he asked me.

"I'm sure Jaken. Stay here with Ah-Un and wait for my return," I said while walking away into a snowstorm.

The storm had brewed over night and was now freezing everything with its cold touch of wind. _'Rin can't be left out in this weather. Her human body can't withstand the cold!' _I thought walking back towards the well where we had first departed from each other. Jaken had been searching farther and farther away from it to find shelter from the storm that had now taken over everything, so it would take me a while to get back to the well. There was a large gust of wind that blew with a violent rage. A familiar scent was caught and then I burst into a run. _'That scent belongs to Rin. Though it is faint I know it is hers! Don't worry Rin, I'm on my way!' _

_**Rin's P.o.v. **_

I came through the well and found that it was full of snow.

"Well this isn't good! It looks like it's snowing really hard!" I whispered grabbing onto a half frozen vine.

I started to climb and since the vines were partially frozen, I slipped a few times and it burned the skin on my hands. _'I have to find lord Sesshoumaru.' _I thought, forcing myself to keep on climbing. The hat was in my kimono so it wouldn't get full of snow and so I could climb out of the well with both hands. When I finally climbed out I was numb all over from the cold of the wind. I couldn't hear anything except the freezing howl of the blizzard. _'I won't give up. I will find lord Sesshoumaru because I know he wouldn't give up if it were him!' _Everything started to go blurry as I started to get tired.

"Maybe I'm just cold but, I can't stay awake!"

'_I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru, I couldn't find you!'_ Seeing a blurry figure appear out of the trees, I fell forward and passed out. Lord Sesshoumaru came out of the forest to the well, seeing me pass out in the snow.

"Rin," he whispered, walking over to me.

He picked up my small unconscious body and held it close to him. Without saying another word lord Sesshoumaru carried me ff to a cave that was a lot closer than the one Jaken had found.

_**Sesshoumaru's P.o.v.**_

I took Rin to a cave that Jaken had missed. Holding her close to me, I sat down against the cave wall. _'If I had been just a little faster then she wouldn't have been in this mess! I need to keep Rin warm so she doesn't freeze.'_ The sleeve of my hoari covered her small body. She winced slightly and opened her eyes, looking straight at me.

"L… lord Sesshoumaru," Rin whispered, slightly confused.

"It's alright Rin. You're safe with me," I said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru I couldn't stay awake. I tried to find you, really I did."

"No Rin, I am to be sorry. I did not reach you in time," I whispered seeing the storm become worse.

"I just wanted to…" Rin started but then fell back to sleep.

'_Damn. This is my fault. If I had gone with her then she wouldn't have been as cold as she is now!' _I cursed at myself. For the first time I was feeling emotion.

"Damn," I whispered.

When night had fallen the storm had let up and Rin had stopped shivering.

"You should have stayed with Inuyasha. I hate to admit it but you would have been safe with him, and having fun on that Christmas holiday thing," I said keeping Rin warm.

She slowly opened her as if hearing my words ad she smiled at me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I wanted to give you this for Christmas," she said reaching into her kimono and grabbing something.

Rin pulled out a red hat with bells around the small fluff ball.

"It's to thank you for always saving me! I thought you'd like it since you like fluffy things!" she said with a small laugh.

I too smiled at her happiness as she placed it on my head.

"Thank you Rin."

"Merry Christmas lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Merry Christmas Rin!"

**End of Story**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if the end seemed kind of rushed but it is the week before Christmas and I have a lot of other things to do. : ) : ) There is also another reason why I apologize, it is because I'm really, really tired since I've only gotten like seven hours of sleep in the past two days. : ) : ) I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but oh well. Had a Christmas party, had a lot of fun, and stayed up really, really late. Anyway I hope that you guys all liked the story. : ) : ) I myself found it cute but, then again, I wrote it so it doesn't count: ) : ) Now it has been a very long day and I'm ready to accept reviews! So, I hope you will all R&R. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and that you all get what you wished for from Santa Claus: ) : ) Oh, right… and a Happy New Year!


End file.
